


For Love

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamel wedding, Kryptonian traditions, Wedding, because i need fluff right now, marriage bracelets, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Blue for Kara’s comet-like eyes and trust, yellow for her golden hair and sunshine, white for her light and purity, and red for passion and love.Or Kara and Mon-El are finally getting married, and they couldn't be happier about it.





	

_Alex is gonna kill me if she finds out_. That was what Kara thought briefly as she maneuvered in the air, turning to the direction of National City Museum. Her sister had demanded, _very_ specifically, that she wouldn’t go “Supergirl”ing today. In fact, she’d made her promise several times, telling her if she didn’t take her ass to the hair dressers at ten in the morning she’d smack her upside down.

But how could she have guessed there would be an art heist at 9:47, right in the light of day? She’d assumed no one would attempt that, but apparently she was wrong. It seemed like the more criminals she put behind bars, the stupider they became. Or she’d gotten rid of all the good ones.

“I’m in position, Supergirl.” Her partner’s voice rang in her ears through her comms. A smile pulled her lips as she slowed.

“What’s the status?” she asked.

“Well, there is a huge van crashed through the doors,” Mon-El said, and Kara heard metal crunching. “But it seems like the robbers are gone. There’re a couple wounded people around.”

“Get them taken care of,” Kara said as she sped up, her eyes scanning the roads around the National City Museum. The robbers couldn’t have gotten too far; it had only been a couple of minutes since the alarms went off. “I’ll stop the robbers.”

“Consider it done.” Kara could feel his smile in his voice. She found herself returning it as she started using her X-ray vision to scan every suspicious vehicle she could see. She spotted the truck, filled with a hoard of artworks, in a matter of seconds. It was black and huge for ten a.m., as if inviting people to be suspicious. She sighed.

Yep, robbers were definitely becoming stupider.

Picking up speed, she flew in front of the truck and landed on the street with a thump. The driver didn’t have time to stop or even see her before her hands shot forward and stopped the vehicle, metal crunching under her hands.

She lifted her head to look at the driver and flashed him a grin. “Surprise.”

There were three guys in the truck. Upon seeing her, the driver had immediately gotten out, attempting to escape. He got knocked out with a punch in the face. The other two guys were in the back as she threw the doors open, and immediately rained bullets on her. Bullets that did nothing but jump off of her chest.

The two had joined their friend shortly. A smug smirk pulled Kara’s lips as she tied all of their hands together and stood up. “Robbers are down,” she announced, pushing her hair back. “How are things going there?”

Mon-El’s answer came a little bit later. “Um, well. Everything’s fine here. We’re handling it.” Kara stopped with those words and frowned.

“We?” _Oh no. Please tell me we didn’t get caught_.

“Yeah, Ja—I mean, the Guardian is here.” His voice lowered after that. “It seems Alex found out what we’re doing.”

_Dammit_.

* * *

Kara rushed into the hair dresser’s about ten minutes after stopping the art heist, having to deal with securing the civilians and handing the robbers to the police, not mentioning changing from her Supergirl clothes. She tugged her skirt down as she rushed out of the car, knowing every second she kept Alex Danvers waiting she’d get angrier.

Mon-El followed right behind.

“She’s gonna kill us,” Kara muttered under her breath, locking the car doors. “What were we thinking? We shouldn’t have gone out there. It was such a bad idea.” Mon-El just shrugged next to her and flashed her a smile.

“It’s not our fault there was an art heist. It’s not like robbers are gonna think, ‘Oh, it’s Supergirl and Valor’s wedding day, let’s postpone our plans.’” Kara glared at him to shut him up as he reached for her hair and pulled something out. “A rubble,” he explained.

“That’s not helping,” she huffed, even though she knew he was right. Wedding day or not, there would always be criminals out there.

_Wedding day_.

The word literally rang around her mind as she couldn’t help the grin spreading on her face. In the morning she’d been so excited that she could barely sleep, waking up at 7 a.m. Mon-El was still in bed as she prepared breakfast for them: pancakes, bacon, and hash brown. Their favorite trio. She’d also rushed to a Starbucks, wanting to fly and clear her mind a bit, and grabbed two caramel lattes.

That buzzing excitement had subsided a bit with the rush of the art heist, yet it had returned immediately now. It felt like butterflies were rummaging around in her stomach as she glanced at her now fiancé, and soon to be husband. It was still hard for her to wrap her mind around it.

She remembered the day she’d proposed, approximately a year and a half ago. It was… It was sort of unplanned. Well, she’d been thinking about it, but the moment just came out of nowhere and before she knew it the words were out of her mouth. They were cuddling in front of the TV, watching a musical about some sort of a wedding, when she turned in his arms to face him. “Marry me,” she’d said softly.

She’d never forget the shock splashed on Mon-El’s face with those words. “What?” he’d asked with a nervous laugh, his arms loosening around her waist. Kara had smiled confidently, even though inside she was close to freaking out. She bit her lip.

“Marry me,” she repeated, holding his hand and lacing their fingers together. “I mean, I’ve been… I’ve been thinking about this for some time now, and I think I’m ready to take that next step. And if you’re ready too…” Mon-El couldn’t say anything for a while as he searched Kara’s face, as if he thought she was kidding. His face split into a goofy grin a couple of seconds later. He lifted his hand to cup the nape of her neck.

“Ye-yeah. I mean, of course I’m ready. I’d… I’d love to marry you.” Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding for the rest of that night.

They decided to enjoy being engaged at first, just giving it time and not rushing anything. It even took them a month to go public about the engagement, after finally having time to go to a jewelry store to pick a ring. The storeowner stared at them as if they were crazy for coming together, not that they minded. And engagement was fun and all, but Kara would be lying if she said she wasn’t ecstatic about finally making it all official and putting the wedding bands on their fingers.

All of that excitement died off slightly the moment she entered the hairdresser and came face to face with an infuriated Alex Danvers. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her feet tapping on the floor and her brows raised.

“I can explain,” Kara started as Mon-El stepped next to her, his hands tucked in his pockets. He smiled at Alex.

“Hey, Alex.” The woman turned to him.

“Oh, hey, Mon-El,” she started with a fake smile. “Or should I say Valor, since you know, you apparently can’t put down the cape.” She then turned to Kara. “And you. I need an explanation. Now. It better be good.” Biting her lip, Kara glanced at Mon-El for help.

“It was my fault,” the Daxamite said. “We… We heard it from DEO satellites and I urged her to go. I’m sorry.” He kept his face straight, even though that was so not how things progressed. They were actually in their car, driving to hairdresser when Kara’s ears caught the alarm sounds coming from National City Museum. She’d told Mon-El about it, and, well… They decided to go deal with the situation, especially since it could be something big. Kara had hoped they’d make it back in time.

Alex easily saw through Mon-El’s lie, though, as she rolled her eyes. “I seriously doubt that,” she commented before shaking her head. “But anyway, because of your little superheroing, we’re already behind schedule. Which is the only reason I’m letting this go. But don’t think you got off too easily.” She scowled at both of them. “We’re gonna talk about this later.” She reached forward to grab Kara by the end and pulled her forward, almost making her stumble.

Mon-El attempted to follow them at first until Alex saw him, and then she stopped abruptly. “Oh, no, no, no. You’re not coming with us,” she said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. Kara could see Mon-El frowning.

“What? Why?” he complained.

“Because you can’t see Kara with her wedding attire before the wedding. It’s bad luck,” she began to explain, and then stopped for a second. “Hasn’t anyone told you that?” Kara found herself giggling at Mon-El’s confused expression.

“I thought that was a joke!” he said desperately. “That’s… That’s actually a real thing?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alex hissed between his teeth. “Now you are going out and Kara and I are getting prepared.” Alex opened the door for Mon-El and gestured him to leave with a not-so-subtly fake smile. Mon-El’s eyes found Kara’s.

“I’ll see you later,” the Kryptonian said as she leaned forward, putting a small kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Mon-El seemed resigned as he sighed.

“I love you too,” he whispered before letting her go and turned to Alex. “Guess that’s my cue.” With that, he flashed a final smile to Kara and left. Shutting the door behind him, Alex whirled around to face Kara, a huge smile breaking on her face.

“You ready?”

Kara didn’t have a doubt in her mind as she nodded.

* * *

Mon-El’s heart was about to beat right out of his chest. His palms were still sweaty, no matter how many times he wiped them on his pants. His mouth felt dry, and a nagging feeling in his stomach was telling him that he would somehow mess everything up. What if he forgot the words? What if he mixed them up? What if he couldn’t say anything at all? What if Kara said no and flew away?

Well, the last one wasn’t so likely, he logically knew, yet the fear was still there. Maybe it was ridiculous, since no matter what happened that day he and Kara would continue to love each other, but… But he wanted the day to be perfect. Because, well… He used to despise weddings. Or mating ceremonies, as they were called on Daxam. Why look forward to something that wasn’t even his choice? But it’d all changed when he landed on Earth. Meeting Kara changed it all. Suddenly, he had the choice of being with whomever he wanted instead of being forced into a marriage. He could be with someone he loved, he could marry someone he loved.

He could marry Kara.

Just with the thought of that, something that had once been so revolting to him became a blessing, a dream to look forward to. And now, being so close to it…

He felt terrified and excited and ecstatic at the same time, and he thought that wasn’t possible. But hearing the voices of the guests outside, knowing there was only a couple of minutes left, and Kara would soon appear on top of the staircase, take his arm, so that they both could walk to the altar together. That had been how mating ceremonies on Krypton happened, as he’d found out from Kara’s mother’s hologram, differing from Earth. Yet knowing how much Krypton’s traditions meant to Kara he proposed to do it that way. He would never forget the gratitude that appeared in her eyes for that.

There was one thing he didn’t tell her, though. Another tradition on Krypton: Marriage bracelets. Apparently there, when a couple married, they would exchange a bracelets adorned with various colors that symbolized their relationship. No other couple was allowed to replicate that color combination. He’d got Alura to show him a hologram of one, and prepared two of them three weeks ago. It cost him at least half of that month’s income, yet it was worth it.

Tucking his hand in his pocket, he touched the bracelets, feeling the coldness of the stone. He’d chosen four colors for it: Blue for Kara’s comet-like eyes and trust, yellow for her golden hair and sunshine, white for her light and purity, and red for passion and love. He was hoping with all of his heart that she’d like it.

Before he could elaborate more on that, he heard the sound of high-heeled shoes coming from the stairs. He turned his head to the sound.

His breath got caught in his throat the moment his eyes met with Kara’s blue ones.

Saying she looked stunning would be an understatement.

She was wearing a strapless white wedding gown with a fitting bodice and a layered skirt cascading down her body. A blue belt was wrapped around her waist and tied into a knot on her side, two straps hanging down. Her hair was loose, falling on her shoulders in shimmery golden curls, though two strands of it was braided at the sides and pinned together at the back. She was also carrying a bouquet of flowers, blue, red, and white ones, and a huge smile adorned her pink lips. Mon-El couldn’t do anything but watch her as she glided down the stairs. He was pretty sure his mouth had fallen open at some point.

“You’re staring,” Kara said as she stopped right next to him, looking up. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

“Wh-What?” he mumbled as he tried to pull himself together. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

“You’re staring. At me,” she said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Mon-El only then noticed the blue earrings dangling from her ears. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“I just…” Mon-El started to explain, yet he was speechless. There was no word good enough to describe how beautiful Kara looked. “You look heavenly, Kara.” The Kryptonian’s face split into a smile.

“Well, thank you,” she said as she linked their arms together, her eyes travelling on his black suit. He looked way too plain next to her. Her hand shot up to fix his red tie. “It’s Vera Wang,” she whispered as if she was giving a secret. A laugh bubbled up Mon-El’s chest when a faint memory from years ago, before they’d even gotten together, came to his mind. He shook his head.

“Does that mean now I can snap my fingers and give you everything you wish for?” he teased her. Kara chuckled.

“Well, maybe not _everything_ in the world, but everything that matters.” Mon-El’s heart skipped with the words, or the honesty behind them—or both—but before he could answer the music coming from the garden distracted them. Kara squeezed his arm as she took a deep breath.

“You ready?” she asked, glancing at him. And suddenly, all the fear that he’d been feeling since the morning, all those terrifying thoughts about the day ending in ruins disappeared, and instead got replaced with bliss. There was no hesitation in his voice as he answered.

“Yeah.”

Mon-El didn’t remember much about his surroundings during their walk to the altar. He remembered seeing certain people, including their Earth-1 friends, James, Eliza, Maggie, and finally Alex and Winn waiting at the altar, smiling as if they were competing for the biggest smile in the room, and J’onn with maybe a bit too small smile but eyes full of love. A small gathering with only people that knew their secret identities, yet it was better: This way they could be themselves without worrying about anything else.

Mon-El found himself smiling back at all of them, yet all the time his eyes were on Kara.

It felt like time was moving both too slowly and too fast when they reached the altar. They stood facing each other, Mon-El next to Winn and Kara next to Alex, before J’onn started.

“Today we’re gathered under the light of Rao to celebrate the marriage between Kara Zor-El of Krypton, and Mon-El of Daxam.” He smiled at both Kara and him. “I heard you wrote your own vows?” Both of them nodded, the tips of Kara’s lips curling up. J’onn gestured them to take over. “Let’s begin, then.”

It took Mon-El a couple of seconds to find his voice, but by then he was smiling. “Hey,” he whispered, making Kara giggle softly.

“Hey,” she answered before she let him continue, her eyes curious. Mon-El took a deep breath and prayed to Rao, or whatever being was up there, to not stumble over his words.

“You know I like watching rom-coms. And, well, most of them usually end with the couple getting together and marrying, and most of them include sharing vows that all sound like they’re recycled versions of the same speech.” Kara’s smile widened on her face with those words. “And I knew I didn’t want this to be like all of those, because I want this day to be as special for us as possible, and for that… For that I needed to write a good vow. So I’m…I’m not gonna talk about how my life had changed forever the day I met you. How I wasn’t a good person, and somehow meeting you inspired me to be one. I’m not gonna talk about the way you changed me into the man I am now, a man I can be proud of and a man… A man that at least has a chance of deserving you. I’m not gonna talk about how you’re the best part of my life, how you shine light into it, and how days are duller when you’re not around. I’m not gonna talk how much I love you, and how you loving me back was the greatest gift you could’ve ever given me, and how I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life by your side, till death do us part. Instead, I’m just gonna give you these.” Surprise flickered in Kara’s eyes as he reached for his pocket and took out the bracelets. They were shimmering under sunlight in red and gold and blue and white, lights twinkling all over it. Kara seemed to realize what they were in a second, and her wide eyes shot up.

“Mon-El, are these…?”

“Marriage bracelets,” he finished her words. “I did a little digging in Kryptonian wedding traditions.” He lifted them so that she could get a better look. “Blue is for trust and for the color of your eyes, yellow for sunshine and your golden curls, white is for your purity and light, and red is for love.” Kara almost too slowly reached for his hand and took one of the bracelets as if she couldn’t believe it was real. Tears were glistening in her eyes when she looked at him.

“Mon-El, I don’t know what to say,” she whispered, her voice cracking. Mon-El smiled at her reaction, her initial surprise and now the love that was slowly filling her eyes. She clutched the bracelets in her hand and pressed it over her heart. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Mon-El grabbed her bracelet lightly.

“I would say I just wanted to make you happy, but since it would be too cheesy…” Kara laughed tearfully as Mon-El slid the bracelet to her wrist. He grabbed her hand in his and put a small kiss on them.

It took Kara some time to tear her eyes off of the bracelet and turned to Mon-El. A vibrant smile was plastered on her face. “My turn,” she said, not letting the bracelet go. Mon-El straightened up as she started. “I never believed in hate-to-love romances, or that people could 100% change because they fell in love with someone. It didn’t seem realistic to me. And you’re probably expecting me to say ‘Until I met you,’ but even now I can say that those are still very unrealistic to me.” She laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ear, fixing her eyes on Mon-El. “Because even though we sort of hated each other when we first met, and even though you changed, I believe it wasn’t just because of me. You were already a good man deep inside your heart, and you needed a little push to expose that. Even now I can see in your eyes that you don’t believe it, but it doesn’t change what I think. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re a hero now, going out there and risking your life every day, even if you have a wedding in a couple of hours. It doesn’t change the fact that you make me happy, you put as smile on my face even in the worst of situations, and you manage to make me laugh no matter what. It doesn’t change that you’re the best boyfriend I could’ve asked for, with you working so hard for me every day, whether it’s preparing breakfast or bringing potstickers to my work or baking my favorite caramel cookies. And it doesn’t change how much you love me, and it also doesn’t change how much I love you, because I do, Mon-El. Love was something I thought I could never have on earth, yet you gave me that, and for it I’ll be forever grateful.” She took Mon-El’s hand in hers and lifted it, flashing him a smile. Mon-El wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was beating, or the fluttering wings of butterflies flying around in his stomach.

Kara put the bracelet on his wrist and smiled. “And one day,” she continued, looking up. “I hope you’ll be able to see yourself like I see you, because then you’d realize how amazing you are, and how much I love you.” She didn’t wait J’onn to say anything, she didn’t wait for anything as she reached forward, cupping Mon-El’s cheeks, and pressed her lips on his. Mon-El was caught off guard, but in a second his arms went around her waist. He forgot they weren’t alone, he forgot there was a wedding going on and they would have to separate soon. At that moment it was only him and Kara, no one else. And that was enough. For that moment, that was all he could ask for.

Kara pulled back a couple of seconds later, her smile running from one ear to the other. Mon-El stroked her hair lightly.

“Alex and Winn, can we have the rings, please?” J’onn asked. Both of them were smiling as they took out the rings, holding them up. Winn patted Mon-El on the back as he handed it to him. “That was beautiful,” he mouthed silently.

The bands went around their fingers in a matter of second, and Mon-El had decided he already liked the weight of bracelet around his wrist and the feeling of the wedding ring on his finger. It not only officiated his and Kara’s relationship, but it also symbolized their love and the hardships they fought through to be together, and it was also a promise of a future they would spend by each other’s side.

“In the name of truth and honor, I declare the marriage vows binding upon you,” J’onn continued, reciting the traditional Kryptonian words. “From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity you shall be together, made husband and wife this day–and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you.” Mon-El’s eyes flickered to the Martian only to see him smiling. “You already got the kissing part out of the way, but still, you may kiss now.” Kara blushed with those words, as if apologetically—even though her eyes didn’t show any regret—before turning to Mon-El. This time it was him that cupped her cheeks gently, tilting her head back and leaning forward, sealing their wedding once again with a kiss, relishing the idea of marrying for love instead of duty.

For when there was love, was there really anything to not be happy about?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
